SiIvaGunner
SiIvaGunner'''Com um I maiúsculo ao invés de um L (tipicamente /ˈsiːvəɡʌnər/), originalmente conhecido como (e ainda referido pelo mesmo no Bandcamp) '''GiIvaSunner (tipicamente /ˈgiːvəsʌnər/), é um canal colaborativo do YouTube Pagína de Sobre do canal SiIvaGunner feito como uma conta de paródia para GilvaSunner, um canal de ripagem de músicas de videogames. Por trás de um personagem de mesmo nome, os vídeos de SiIvaGunner consistem em vídeos de bait and switch, com piadas, memes ou paródias de músicas de videogames. Em 30 de Setembro de 2016, o canal de SiIvaGunner anunciou que iria parar de postar rips,"the nutshack theme but the first nutshack is replaced with me ending the channel: http://youtu.be/YuFYGf_yKY8?a via @YouTube" –@SiIvaGunner, 1 de Outubro de 2016 porém desde então tem continuado a postar regularmente, até mesmo celebrando o aniversário do canal em 9 de Janeiro. Personagem SiIvaGunner tem o mesmo avatar que GiLvaSunner (arte com glitches de Antinous), exceto que ela contém um tapa olho e um chifre similares aos de Venom Snake de Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. Ele raramente comenta em seus vídeos, algumas vezes dizendo "Eu apenas posto rips de alta qualidade de videogames." para pessoas que insinuam que um rip tem baixa qualidade. A descrição de seus vídeos é "Por favor leia a descrição do canal". Isso é uma referência para quando a descrição do canal dizia que "Todas as postagens são enviadas por um pequeno grupo de criadores de conteúdo". Quando ele lança um álbum, ele frequentemente reclama sobre o fato dos nomes de seus rips de alta qualidade não combinarem com o nome das faixas. Em rips de alta qualidade como em "Futari Happiness (NOZOMI Mix) - Love Live! School idol festival", ele tem a voz text-to-speech de Wiseguy do VoiceForgeVoiceforge.com. Em 1 de Outubro de 2017, as origens do personagem de SiIvaGunner foram explicadas no rip de alta qualidade chamado "[Creation of GiIvaSunner (FILE-01) - Haltmann's Archives|The Creation of GiIvaSunner [FILE-01 - Haltmann's Archives]]". Este rip revela que GiIvaSunner foi esculpido de um meteoro que aterrissou do lado de fora da Tokyo Marunouchi Station após o mesmo meteoro ser comprado por um homem desconhecido pelo preço de 562315000¥. GiIvaSunner cria vida, mata o seu criador e invade o seu computador. História A Era GiIvaSunner (Janeiro de 2016 - Abril de 2016) O canal original, GiIvaSunner, foi criado em 9 de Janeiro de 2016 por Chaze the Chat. Após criar o que viriam a ser os primeiros rips, ele queria fazer um canal impostor onde mesmo que o conteúdo não fosse algo previsível, ainda poderia ser algo agradável. O primeiro rip de alta qualidade feito e enviado por ele foi um rip de Pokémon. Perto do fim de Fevereiro, já tinham alguns poucos rips, e o canal começou a ser visto por indivíduos bem conhecidos como cobanermani456 e Temmie Chang no Twitter@cobanermani456 no TwitterOutro tweet de @cobanermani456@tuyoki no TwitterOutro tweet de @tuyoki. O canal começou a receber uma onda forte de inscritos em 20 de Fevereiro. Em 21 de Fevereiro ele ultrapassou a marca de cem inscritos, e então ultrapassou quinhentos em 27 de Fevereiro. A onda de inscritos aumentou drasticamente em 28 de Fevereiro, com mais de 2,400 usuários se inscrevendo naquele dia (trazendo o canal para mais de 3,000 inscritos)."the nutshack theme but the first nutshack is replaced with me ending the channel: http://youtu.be/YuFYGf_yKY8?a via @YouTube" –@SiIvaGunner, 1 October 2016 De 28 de Fevereiro até 13 de Março, o canal ganhou inscritos na casa dos milhares quase todo dia (O recorde foi marcado em 8 de Março, com mais de 4,000 usuários se inscrevendo naquele dia), e depois a onda se abaixou até os milhares todo dia. O canal ultrapassou os dez mil inscritos em 4 de Março, vinte mil em 10 de Março, e finalmente trinta mil em 24 de Março. Desde 6 de Abril de 2016, GiIvaSunner já tinha 35,857 inscritos, e seus vídeos mais de dez milhões de views no totalhttps://socialblade.com/youtube/channel/UCUWqr4gShUpMjdG9T99j-PQ/monthly. A equipe GiIvaSunner fez um álbum: Rips de Maior Qualidade de Video Games do GilvaSunner: Volume 1. Em 1 de Abril, eles postaram rips normais como uma piada de Primeiro de Abril. Eles também fizeram um segundo falso álbum naquele dia: Rips de MaiorQualidade de Video Games do GiIvaSunner Volume 2 (anuncio.wmv). Em 6 de Abril de 2016, em algum momento entre 3:01 e 3:11 da tarde,"@GiIvaSunner @YouTube YOU GOT DELETED RIP THE DREAM" - @bannednote. 6 de Abril de 2016, 2:11 PM. Twitter. o canal GiIvaSunner foi deletado. Reagindo a isso, o verdadeiro GiLvaSunner falou que estava em uma boa situação quanto ao canal''Reação de GilvaSunner:'' https://twitter.com/GilvaSunner/status/717831617318887424 via Twitter -@GilvaSunner, 6 de Abril. O canal GiLvaSunnerO canal de GilvaSunner em 1 de Abril de 2011. Nota-se que BrawlBRSTMs agora é só um amigo ao invés de um colaborador. foi um tributo ao canal original SiLvaGunner''O SilvaGunner original'': https://twitter.com/Azuardo/status/717848481075957761 via Twitter -@Azuardo, 6 de AbrilThe Original SilvaGunner channel on April 21, 2009.. A equipe GiIvaSunner usou o nome SiIvaGunner para um novo canal. Tainic criou um canal chamado SiIvaGunner um mês antes então a equipe GiIvaSunner se mudou para aquele canal"the nutshack theme but the first nutshack is replaced with me ending the channel: http://youtu.be/YuFYGf_yKY8?a via @YouTube" –@SiIvaGunner, 1 October 2016. A "1ª Temporada" de SiIvaGunner (Abril de 2016 - Outubro de 2016) A equipe do canal GilvaSunner continuou a fazer rips pro canal SiIvaGunner. O canal está de pé até hoje. Depois de um tempo, um lore começou a aparecer no canal: O canal foi rebootado. Em 30 de Setembro de 2016, Chaze the Chat anunciou que o canal estava acabando. O suposto último rip, "Title Theme - 7 GRAND DAD" foi lançado em 29 de Outubro. A "2ª Temporada" de SiIvaGunner (Novembro de 2016 - Dezembro de 2017) Eventos do canal O Reboot (Junho de 2016 - Julho de 2016) Em Maio e Julho de 2016, por 2 rips de "Megalovania", Chad Warden pediu aos fãs para pararem de dar dislikes em rips de "Snow halation". Isso criou uma "Discussão comunitária", a qual foi carregada pela Voz Dentro da Sua Cabeça para dentro do novo software de ripagem do Siivagunner e lidou em um reboot do canal, acontecendo desde 17 de Junho até 9 de Julho. Os memes de maior escala, como também os de alguns outros rips, foram trocados por versões alternativas: "GO MY WAY!!" substituiu "Snow halation", e The Simpsons com Family Guy substituiram "Meet the Flintstones". A Voz Dentro da Sua Cabeça então propos à Chad Warden um acordo para mergir o universo original com o rebootado, mas sem "Snow halation". Relutantemente, Chad aceitou, em uma tentativa de restaurar os memes originais. No fim, Chad Warden reparou no poder que o "Snow halation" representava, e se sacrificou para derrotar a Voz e trazer de volta o "Snow halation". No entanto, esse ainda não era o fim... A Crise da Volta Natalina (The Christmas Comeback Crisis) (Dezembro de 2016 – presente) O sacrifício de Chad Warden pareceu ter acabado com a Voz, porem ele foi ressuscitado por Wood Man como um Figmento. A Voz dominou a Grandiose City e começou a expurgar qualquer anime, a verdadeira natureza de sua busca por dominação mundial. Mesmo com os seus maiores esforços, Smol Nozomi conseguiu escapar, assim iniciando a A Crise da Volta Natalina de SiIvaGunner (The SiIvaGunner Christmas Comeback Crisis). Links externos *r/GiIvaSunner - O subreddit de GiIvaSunner Referências Notas Categoria:Personagens Categoria:YouTubers Categoria:Anfitriões do Canal